Mighty Moshin' Emo Rangers (series)
Mighty Moshin' Emo Rangers is... (TBA) Cast Rangers Allies * Luke Cole as Captain Emohead * (Uncredited) as the voice of Emo 5 * Panic! at the Disco Villains * Kathryn Alder as Evil Empress (voice by Laura Bradley) * Chris Phillips as the voice of Colonel Crusher * Pat Willis as Funky Monkey (voice by Chris Phillips) * (Uncredited) as the voices of Generic Evil Robot, Santa Bot, Mr. Fluffy, and Fiddles the Kid * (Uncredited) as Evil Show Host, Evil Mall Santa, Johnny, Sold Ya Boy, AvrilBot (intended to be a knockoff of Avril Lavinge,) the New Rave Pirates, Burger Klown, Uncle Kuddles, and various Hoodie Patrollers * Yurek Hanson as Evil Principal * Chase Peel and Kyle Johnson as several Hoodie Patrollers Crew * Chris Phillips (writer, producer, and director) * Nick Pittom (producer, 3D designer, and animator) * Kyle Johnson (fight stunt coordinator) * Zach Mikel (music supervisor) * Kitty Sherwood (production assistant) * Chris Becker at SOVRN (logo design and branding) * Gale Benning (costume designer and stage manager / prop designer) * Robert Puttock (sound design and mixing) Development Reasons for the show coming to exist The creators, Chris Phillips and Nick Pittom, have explained two different sources of inspiration for how they inceived the idea for the show. Bad breakup story and joke The first explanation given is that in November of 2004, Chris was upset due to a breakup with his girlfriend. Nick told him to: "Quit being emo, you Emo Ranger!" Chris replied with: "You Mighty Moshin' Emo Rangers!" as a joking response. Pat in a ninja suit Another source of inspiration, as described by Chris from an old interview: "I was sitting at my computer chatting to a friend, Pat. Pat sent me a picture of him dressed as a ninja leaping across a recording studio, and I said 'you look like an emo ranger'. I sat there for a few minutes, and thought: 'that sounds kind of funny!' And then just heard in my head the term 'Mighty Moshin' Emo Ranger'. The more I thought about the name, the more I was convinced there should be a show called Mighty Moshin' Emo Rangers - but there wasn't. Which was annoying, because I wanted to watch it!" Assembling the cast Chris and Nick, both professional video editors at the time, set out with a Sony HDR-HC1 camcorder to film a low-budget Power Rangers parody based on this idea. They were able to get a handful of volunteers to portray their characters. The Ranger actors, for some reason, agreed to have their characters share first names with the actors themselves. This didn't change until the 2015 special, when Krystal Moore's character was named Mary Jane. End credits for that special were updated to reflect that actresses Vicki Symes-Godby and Fai Archer-Burnett had gotten married and assumed new last names since their debuts on the show. Locations Mighty Moshin' Emo Rangers was filmed in the same town as the one the producers and actors reside in, Chelmsford. * Moulsham Street in Chelmsford: During the scene where a massive-sized Colonel Crusher walks up throughout the city, you can clearly see the sign that says 'Moulsham Street.' * Chelmsford Central Park: This is where most of the main battle takes place in episode 1, when the Emo Rangers face off against the Hoodie Patrol. Additionally, the scenes of Funky Monkey attacking an amusement park were filmed in Central Park while a traveling circus visited the town. * Oaklands Park in Chelmsford: Once an explosion has taken place, you can see people being blasted over the fence away from the explosion. * High Street in Chelsmford * Baddow Road in Chelmsford Music Numerous musicians were involved in the series' production, though the chief band behind the theme song was Fei Commodo - most of the members of which have since gone on to form a new band called Hey Vanity. See also * List of Mighty Moshin' Emo Rangers episodes * Mighty Moshin' Emo Rangers (2005 short film) * Emo Rangers (team) * Emo Rangers 2015 Anniversary Special Category: Media